Ambivalência
by Shann.S
Summary: “Por mais de um século, eu me mantive apaixonado por ela. Nesse mundo tendencioso, obscuro e monstruoso, ela me fez acreditar que nada é impossível” U.A


**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, a série de livros The Vampire Diaries a Lisa Jane Smith e a série de televisão, de mesmo nome, a Marcos Siega.

**N/A**: Minha primeira Fanfic. Quanto aos sobrenomes dos personagens, como você irão perceber a seguir, eu os mudei. Mas foi apenas uma tentativa de mantê-los o mais próximo possível de suas nacionalidades, apresentadas nesta Fanfic. Porém, se não os agradou, avisem que eu mudo de imediato.

**Sumário**: "Por mais de um século, eu me mantive apaixonado por ela. Nesse mundo tendencioso, obscuro e monstruoso, ela me fez acreditar que nada é impossível."

-

-

___**Ambivalência**_

**-**

**-**

_**Prólogo**_

-

-

_She is very old, yet many think she's young. One kiss from her and you know your time has come, good times for all time..._

_Ela é muito velha, mas muitos pensam que ela é nova, um beijo dela e você sabe que sua hora já chegou, bons momentos para sempre..._

-

-

"Está se divertindo, Sr. William?" - A voz macia e clara dela soou pelo o enorme salão bem iluminado por centenas de velas em elegantes candelabros folheados a ouro e em gigantescos lustres folheados a prata, bruxuleando o local pelo o qual os vários convidados formavam pares para dançar e murmuravam uns com os outros sobre a decoração escolhida para o salão onde acontecia o baile, a beleza dos afortunados herdeiros do patriarca da família William ou apenas engajavam-se em conversas particulares e promissoras para uma futura união de sucesso entre as distintas famílias presentes na ocasião.

Ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome, ele virou-se para trás demonstrando uma urgência que ele gostaria de ter o poder para esconder, e ficou deslumbrado com a figura pequena e delicada que sorria demoradamente para si.

Os olhos verdes e delineados dela brilhavam de uma excitação preeminente em meio as sedutoras luzes que convinham das centenas de velas espalhadas por todo o salão. Em um leve curvar delicado de seus lábios, suas bochechas ruborizadas levemente do rosa-claro do blush ficaram ainda maiores, dando-lhe um ar demasiadamente infantil.

Ele de imediato comparou-a com a filha mais nova da tradicional família Italiana, Acarella. Como a pequena Cecília, ela tinha o sorriso contagiante e expressivo de uma criança de apenas quatro anos de idade.

Como se estivesse convidando-o para brincar de suas brincadeiras preferidas mais antigas.

Os lábios avermelhados e convidativos dela moveram-se lentamente para acompanhar o suave ritmo da música que embalava o salão do baile, e foi por acaso quando ele percebeu o quanto ela estava próxima de si, encarando-o como se estivesse absorvendo-o intensamente.

Pouco a pouco...

Por um momento ele pensou que poderia simplesmente agarrá-la pela cintura delgada, puxá-la para si e beijá-la demoradamente, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de dizer uma única palavra, ou preocupar-se com os olhares ofensivos dos demais cavalheiros e damas presentes no local.

"Gostaria de me convidar para uma dança?" - Ela perguntou, e de uma forma tão sugestiva e tão de repente que por breves segundos assustou ao homem parado a sua frente, surpreendendo-o com o que ela lhe falara.

Ele sentiu o peso do constrangimento atravessar por todo o seu corpo e repreendeu-se duramente por ter tido tais pensamentos indelicados e inapropriados para com a jovem dama a sua frente, e agora ela simplesmente chamava-o para uma dança formal.

Ao terminar da frase, ela apenas seguiu em frente sem tirar os olhos dele e virou delicadamente parte de seu rosto oval, como se estivesse a espera de uma reação por parte dele.

_Seria uma honra. _Ele não não conseguiu responder, mas era isso o que ele estava pensando. E ela, de alguma maneira, parecia perceber isso, pois com um rápido movimento, ela o segurou pela a palma de sua mão direita, puxando-o para uma dança pela a qual ele se esquecera de convidá-la.

O seu longo e avermelhado cabelo roçava delicadamente em seu terno escuro, passando por breves segundos em seu rosto duro nos momentos dos rodopios e em trocas de pares, enquanto as pernas tocavam-se tão pouco, de forma tão breve e tão delicadamente que o toque mal poderia ser sentido. E, mesmo assim, aquilo causava ao homem de terno preto arrepios involuntários ao longo de sua espinha.

Ele corou, e ela sorriu. Seus _olhos_ sorriram, e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era contempla-los, as jóias verdes dos olhos dela, que estavam a um nível abaixo dos seus, apenas levemente inclinados para poderem encará-lo.

E, de repente, a música parou e ele sentiu o corpo a frente do seu afastar-se ligeiramente, separando as mãos das suas, e movendo-se para trás tão graciosamente quanto uma pena.

"Obrigada pela dança, Sr. William." - Ela o cumprimentou educadamente, segurando as pontas de seu longo vestido dourado e abaixando-se levemente, em uma pequena reverência.

Antes de virar as costas e partir para contemplar a vastidão do salão e cumprimentar os demais convidados, ela deu-lhe um sorriso maravilhoso que em nada lembrava-o a pequena Cecília Acarella.

Os olhos dela o olhavam de uma forma firme e sem vacilar, eles se estreitaram entre uma mistura de determinação e provocação, brilhando a medida em que ela afastava-se dele.

_Não vá, fique. _Ele gostaria de dizer, mas não o fez. Ficou ao longe, vendo-a movimentar-se delicadamente em meio a tantas damas e cavalheiros.

Esta era Sakura von Arnim, filha do banqueiro von Arnim. Fora trazida da Alemanha, para passar os meses de verão de 1984 junto da família William, em Londres.

E, desde o o dia em que ela chegara, tudo mudara para Sasuke William.

_-_

_-_

**N/A**: Me desculpem, foi meio broxante, não? Mas mereço um desconto por ser minha primeira vez? xD

Eu apenas quis fazer uma breve apresentação, algo que possa demonstrar o que pode estar por vir. Porque eu mesma estou cheia de idéias, mas definitivamente eu tenho que escolher _uma _melhor maneira para desenvolve-las por completo.

O que eu posso ter certeza e compartilhar com vocês é a entrada de vários outros personagens para compor a trama principal.

Espero poder contar com o apoio de todos vocês, sugestões, criticas ou apenas uma review de quem gostou do que leu, seria muito bem vindo.

Até o primeiro capítulo, onde definitivamente as coisas começarão a acontecer.

**Ps**: Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar. Farei o meu melhor para respondê-la :)


End file.
